


You Don't Scare Me

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America refuses to marry Celeste until she meets her parents. Inspired by sentence "you don't scare me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Scare Me

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for slight child abuse

"You still haven't told your parents were dating?" America whispered. She and Celeste were spending Thanksgiving week with the Singer family, and they were currently snuggling in bed after a long but fun day.

"I will, okay? Don't worry about it," Celeste murmured, trailing kisses down to America's mouth.

"You promise?" America managed to ask.

"Of course, darling, of course. Now, let's focus on other things..." America giggled.

Two days later, Celeste proposed after Thanksgiving dinner. America accepted, and cheers were had all around. But that night, after their own celebration, America looked straight into Celeste's eyes and said, "I can't marry you until you tell your parents about us. I haven't even met them yet!"

"There's nothing really great about them. I wish I hadn't met them." Celeste sighed, and America smacked her gently.

"Ce! They're your parents! I want to meet them!" Celeste groaned and America turned to the puppy eyes. "Please, babe? Pleeease?" Celeste laughed and smacked America's arm softly. "Okay, okay! We'll spend Christmas with them, okay? Promise."

On December 23rd, Celeste and America arrived in Beverly Hills, at a large mansion. America squeezed Celeste's hand reassuringly, and Ce knocked on the large front door. An older lady opened the door. "Hello, ms Celeste. Your parents are in the dining room waiting for you."

"Thanks, Anna." Celeste nodded, before walking inside, gripping America's hand.

In the dining room sat a couple who could only be Celeste's parents: a man with grey hair, wearing a well tailored suit, reading a James Patterson novel, and a woman in a elegant short dress working on a laptop. When they looked up, America could see Celeste's eyes and nose on the man, and her lips and face on the woman.

"Hello, darling," Her mother greeted, standing to kiss her daughter on both cheeks.

"Hello, mother, father." Celeste greeted a bit stiffly.

"Who is your friend?" Mrs Newsome asked politely.

"This is my fiancee, America Singer." Celeste said, pride evident in her voice. Her father, who had taken a sip of coffee, choked. "Your what?" He demanded, expression cold and blank.

"My fiancee. We're getting married." Celeste repeated. Mrs Newsome flinched away from her only daughter.

"If you will excuse us, Miss Singer, I must speak to my daughter privately. My dear, could you..." Mr Newsome asked, face composed.

"Follow me, dear," Mrs Newsome said to America, ushering her outside. As soon as the door was shut, Mr Newsome's expression hardened and he hissed, "How dare you?! You've pulled many disgusting acts over the years, but this-"

"Father, I love her, and I am going to marry her." Celeste argued, only for her father to slap her across the face.

"I am your father, and you will obey me. I believe you remember the last time you disobeyed?" Celeste winced at the memory of the beating she had received.

"I don't live under your rules anymore! You don't scare me!" Celeste yelled.

America, hearing the yelling, rand to make sure everything was okay. As she opened the door, Mr Newsome slapped Celeste yet again.

"Don't touch her!" America yelled, running to defend the love of her life.

"I love her, and I am going to marry her." Celeste threw a marriage invitation at her father. "Here! Come, don't come, I don't care. Come on, America, let's go!" Celeste grabbed America's hand, and pulled her outside, slamming the front door behind them.

"I'm sorry Ce, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" America turned to her girlfriend, eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, love. They're just so.... ahrg!" Celeste exclaimed in frustration. America hugged her tightly, kissing her cheeks gently.

"It's okay, babe, I still love you, okay? We don't need them; it'll be a perfect wedding, anyway."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Celeste smiled and kissed America as they climbed into the car and drove away.


End file.
